


VID: All That I Am (Lucius/Narcissa fanvid)

by deslea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, Video, music video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deslea/pseuds/deslea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There might not be much of Lucius left by the end of the war, but what there is, is still Narcissa's. Set to All That I Am by Rob Thomas. Embedded YouTube with links to alternative download options.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: All That I Am (Lucius/Narcissa fanvid)

**Author's Note:**

> Streamed from YouTube. Also available (with download option) [here](http://video.deslea.com/site/all-that-i-am-by-deslea-luciusnarcissa-2013/). More videos at http://video.deslea.com

_Note: A minor re-master of this vid was made in early 2013. The only change of note is cleaner footage of Helen/Narcissa from Anna Karenina. I haven't re-uploaded to YouTube, but it's available on my site (above). ___


End file.
